


Bow To The King

by BeetleQueen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Dialogue Heavy, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Explicit Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Heavy BDSM, Punishment, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I hit over 500 followers on my Tumblr just the other day, and I let one lucky anon have their prompt brought to the start of the queue! Congrats again, anon! I hope you like it...</p><p>Anonymous asked: Jareth is the perfect gentlemen outside the bedroom, doting on his precious queen (who is nice but very dominating). IN the bedroom, he can be SO CRUEL. No orgasms for days. "Not until you say your right words. Beg me." Sarah fights it the whole way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bow To The King

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so the only reason I barely ever write dom Jareth is because NO ONE ASKS ME TO?? I totally will. As you're about to see, I enjoy it immensely~  
> (as always, read the tags before you delve - but not to worry here, Jareth and Sarah agree this kind of thing in advance, and use special phrases to initiate and hint this kinda thing ;3)

"I want to come." Was Sarah's haughty response one day. Jareth had asked her if she needed anything before he left the room.

His lips curled, and he closed the bedroom door before turning to face her. Precious Sarah was lying on their bed, nude as always, and her legs spread apart under the bed sheets. She gave him a bratty look. "Careful, Precious..." His voice was low, and serious. Sarah was not convinced.

"I said. I want to come." She hissed, sitting up now, supporting her weight with her elbows. "It's been five days." Sarah was red in the face, her eyes glowering green fire at him.

Jareth sauntered slowly toward her, his head tilting playfully. "You know this kind of attitude will get you no where, Sarah." He was suddenly on top of her, his weight pressing Sarah against the mattress. "When you deserve to come, then you shall. And not before..." He made to get up, but Sarah had wrapped her thighs around him.

"I will come now, and you will do as I say." She hissed before adding, "You have no power over me, Goblin King."

Sarah gasped when Jareth had her wrists pinned above her head. "Enough!" He was practically nose to nose with her. "You have been acting the brat far too long, my dear." Sarah trembled. "And I will put you in your place as you so often seem to forget it." Sarah cried out when his hands then moved to push away her legs. Before she could make a grab for him, he'd pulled her to lie across his lap. "When I'm done with you, you will not think to speak out of turn again." Jareth warned.

"Get the fuck off me!" Sarah screeched, wiggling in his lap.

Jareth held her down by the small of her back with one hand. The other came down to spank her arse. Sarah twisted and tried to escape, but the Goblin King had her firmly pinned. "Precious, you will once again have to learn the hard way..." Sarah squirmed, and so he spanked her again. Every time Sarah so much as moved, his hand would ring out against her skin, his leather glove leaving a stinging slap. "Say you were wrong. Say you are sorry, and we can forget about all of this, Sarah..." He crooned, massaging the scarlet patch of skin.

"Bite me." Sarah spat.

Jareth stiffened for a moment. Sarah waited, her heart in her throat. She then keened when a set of teeth were upon her rear, doing as she asked - painfully. He then spanked her again, watching the woman in his lap tremble. "Any more requests..?" He smirked. "You have one last chance, Precious. I am being so very kind right now. Generous, even. Just say your right words, and you will be free."

"Go to hell." Sarah grumbled, twisting suddenly. Jareth grabbed her just as she got one foot on the floor, wrestling her back onto the bed, and onto her stomach.

He held her down, snarling into her ear. "Sarah, you are in no position to argue." His tone then became rather excited. "But you are in the perfect position for  _one_ thing." Sarah's heartbeat quickened when she heard the rustle of fabric behind her. Without warning, something hard pressed against her entrance.

"Get. Off." Sarah was trying to twist again, but a hand quickly found itself on the back of her neck.

Jareth met no further resistance, at least from her cunt. It was sopping wet, and didn't fight at all. "My my my..." He chuckled, giving her a sudden thrust that had Sarah gasping out. "What am I going to do with you, Sarah..?" His hands slid their way up her arms until they were grasping her wrists. He held her against the bed, his hips filling her in rough strokes. "Maybe I should fill every hole of yours... And when I'm done, I can throw you to the goblins, and let them have their fun." Sarah cried out, trying to buck and push him off.

"You sick fuck..!"

The fae's hips sped up, thrusting harder. "Sarah, do not take that tone with your King." He growled, the hands on her wrists holding them now in an iron grip. "I have been generous up until now. But I can be cruel..." He slowed down, just to show Sarah how generous he could be. The thick head of his cock dragged across her insides, and Sarah's toes curled. "Just fear me..." Sarah cried out when one gloved hand left her wrist to roam underneath her, finding her clit. "Love me..." He whispered into her ear, rubbing her arousal. "Do as I say..." His hips sped up, but at a different angle, exactly what Sarah was craving.

"You..." Sarah moaned, her cheeks reddening at the wet smacking sounds behind her. "You have..." She whined when his other hand let go of her wrist, and both came to settle on her rear. Sarah snarled, her clit petulant, and begging for more. "I fucking hate you!" She bucked, but Jareth's grasp was firm.

The King of the Goblins gave her a few final hard thrusts before pulling out. He pulled his hand back, delivering a painful spank before grabbing Sarah again. She fought him all the way, but Jareth had the upper hand. Soon Sarah was on her back, Jareth kneeling above her face. "That mouth of yours has said enough." He hissed. Sarah was about to speak, but her mouth suddenly became fuller. "I will make a proper little subject of you yet, Sarah..." The man teased, thrusting to the back of her throat. Sarah gagged, and spit him back out, gasping for air.

"You have no power over me." She snapped, glaring daggers. Jareth moved his hips, but Sarah had buttoned her lip, staring him down.

Jareth's lips pulled up, smirking. "We both know that isn't true." He stated before pinching her nose. Sarah growled at the back of her throat. Jareth's knees were pinning her arms down, and she was fastly running out of air. "My my, you really can hold your breath, can't you, Precious..? That's good to know..." Sarah then gasped, sucking in lungfuls of sweet sweet air. She barely had time to relax as Jareth's cock was balls deep in her mouth again. "And now that I know, don't expect me to go easy on you..." He drawled, pumping at a lazy pace. Sarah whined around him, gagging when once again he pushed too deep. "See? Isn't it so much easier when you stop fighting me?" The man chuckled.

Sarah's hands scrambled for purchase, and when they found his thighs, she dug her nails in sharply.

Jareth's cock left her mouth all of a sudden, and Sarah gasped again. "Foolish brat!" He then grabbed her wrists, fed up with her antics. Soon they were wrapped with magic, and pinned above her head. He did the same with her feet, not taking any chances, spreading them wide. "That is the last time you get the upper hand with me." His cock forced it's way past her lips again, and Jareth went about roughly filling her mouth. He continued to chastise her as he did. "Little beast..." Sarah's response was a muffled cry. "When I'm done with that mouth, all it will be good for is fucking. Do you understand me?" He pushed deep, and held himself there. Sarah could feel his cock pulsing at the back of her throat. "And I will do the same with every part of you." Sarah's throat squeezed around him, gagging again. "I will fuck, and ruin every hole. I will let my men take turns. And I will watch." He laughed as Sarah tried to shake her head. "I might even make your friends defile you. Wouldn't that be a fine punishment..?" Sarah's eyes widened. "In order of size, of course. I'll leave the big one until last..."

Sarah knew that shouldn't have turned her on, but damn if it didn't.

Jareth watched her go still, and her eyes close. "That's it, Precious... Submission suits you..." Sarah moaned around his cock, starting to suck. "Oh, I knew you could be a good girl..." Sarah's arms were suddenly free, and without a second thought, she wrapped them around the fae's hips, hugging him to her face. Jareth whimpered. "But your King is a little tired of kneeling." He spoke. Sarah was quick to scramble to her knees, giving him a hopeful look. Jareth grinned, pleased with her obedience. "Very good..." He then laid himself down amongst the pillows, and let his knees fall apart. A gloved hand beckoned Sarah, and she crawled over. "Continue."

Sarah did, her mouth on Jareth's cock again. One of his hands found the back of her head, encouraging her. Sarah took it as a sign to suck harder, and was rewarded with a high pitched sigh.

Jareth hummed, rolling his hips. And then a sudden idea came to him. He took Sarah by the shoulders, pushing her off; she gave him a confused look. "What better place to prove your devotion to you King than in my very throne room..?" Within seconds they were transported through the castle, and Sarah relaxed when the room was empty. Jareth then took a seat on his throne, his cock bouncing of it's own accord as he waited. "Beg for it like a good girl, Sarah. And I will make sure that you are properly rewarded." His face softened. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Sarah nodded. "Then do as I say..."

"Please, my King..." Sarah moved forward, her face painted a deep pink. "May I have a taste..?" She kneeled before him, and Jareth throbbed visibly. "I'm so hungry... Please..." Sarah's hands found his thighs, and rubbed them appreciatively.

Jareth sighed, one gloved hand moving to caress her face. "You may. But you must finish it this time... _Every. Last. Drop._ Can you do that for me, Precious..?" Sarah nodded. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." The fae's eyes narrowed.

"Yes." Sarah trembled.

Jareth gripped her hair, his mouth twisting. "Yes, WHAT?" He watched as Sarah's thighs rubbed together desperately.

"Yes... My King..." She panted.

Jareth's hand relaxed it's grip, sliding down to the back of her neck. "Better. But for your insolence..." He started to pull her down, and Sarah obediently opened her mouth. "You will need to be punished. Understood?" Sarah gagged, making a noise. "Good." The fae pushed her head further down, twitching when once again Sarah's throat squeezed him. "Good girl... And remember... I want you to take it all. I don't want to see so much as a drop on that tongue..." Sarah's hands gripped his thighs as Jareth lifted his hips off the throne, pumping into her mouth. "You love it when your King feeds you, don't you, Precious?" Sarah moaned around him, nodding. The hand on the back of her neck gripped harder. "I thought you said you were hungry..." He growled. "Suck harder."

Sarah keened, doing as he said. She knew he wasn't far off from the way his body was starting to shiver, and arch. Her lips pulled up in a smirk when Jareth's hand was in her hair again, gentle and caressing.

"Yes, pet... That's it..." Sarah took him in deep again, and Jareth's toes curled in his boots. "Yes... Eat up..." He whimpered. "Can my good little girl take it deeper..?" He then crooned, stroking a thumb over her cheek. "Can she make her King proud?" Jareth's face was a uniform shade of pink, both of his eyes blown wide, and dark with desire.

Sarah nodded, making an (albeit muffled) noise of agreement. Jareth pushed up his hips, helping her along.

"You're doing so well..." Sarah choked again, and the fae forced himself not to push any farther. Her utter submission tonight was thrilling. "Y-Your meal is almost ready..." Jareth's brow was glistening with sweat. He panted, pulling back to thrust again. Sarah made a loud gurgling noise, her hands grabbing his thighs, urging him deeper. "Get ready, Precious..."

Sarah's lips were touching the base of him. Jareth's hips rocked into her face, his pleasure clearly in sight now. He cried out her name, and Sarah felt his arms wrap around her head as he came, pumping rhythmically into her mouth.

"God, Sarah... Yes..." His cock twitched at the loud sounds she made upon swallowing. "Yes, drink every last drop, Precious... Make me proud..." He then squeaked when Sarah sucked hard upon the tip of him, drawing out the last dregs. Her mouth left him with a wet pop, and Sarah fluttered her eyelashes, opening her mouth wide for him to inspect. As promised, there was not a hint of his come, the only signs of their encounter being her pink and puffy lips.

"Have I done well, your highness..?" Sarah licked her lips, watching Jareth as he tried best to keep his cool. Sucking up and using royal titles always got him.

"You... Have..." He panted, still coming down from his high. He held out both of his arms, and Sarah crawled into his lap, snuggling up to the fae. He held her close, leaving soft, sleepy kisses on her face. "I'm so proud..." Sarah felt a few tears roll down her face, too exhausted to fight it. She sobbed in his arms, as Jareth continued to whisper his devotion. "My beautiful, strong, clever girl..." He kissed the wet trails on her cheeks. "My one. My only. My world..." He then kissed her deeply, and Sarah's arm wrapped around his neck, drawing him as close as she could. When their lips finally broke apart, Jareth added, "My Queen..."

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to kudos if you enjoyed, and drop me a comment if you have time! ^w^
> 
> (Also, Jareth is the King of aftercare! He ran her a bath after this, and washed her hair, and watched really bad movies with her, and made her cocoa, and everything.)


End file.
